Caught inbetween
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: Percy and Annabeth like each other... A lot but what happens when Percy doesn't know what to do when he's on a quest with Annabeth, Grover, and the strongest half-blood alive. And he's falling in love with the strongest half-blood and Annabeth.


Heyy it's my first Percy Story and I really hope you like it, and btw I am GOING INSANE without the fith book, i've read up to book 4 and I am dying to get book five! Sorry I just felt like I had to put that in... I am SO in love Percy Jackson! And Percy and Annabeth are cute together but imma introduce a new couple with Percy and a new caracter! Plz tell me if I spelled that wrong. So enjoy enjoy! Lovee!

* * *

Chapter 1

I was in my cabin talking with Tyson (He went to work in the Forges underwater for my dad Poseidon) when a sudden rapping was heard on my door. I ran to the door and low and behold Annabeth was there.

"Percy didn't you hear? It's 'story time' around the campfire." She said out of breath. Why? I have no idea.

"I did not, Who's telling the 'story'?" I said mimicking Annabeth.

"Stoll Brothers." NOOOO! They had this crazy pre story retual where they danced around the fire until they found it funny to trip each other. I rolled my eyes and told Annabeth I'd be right there. I closed the cabin door and told Tyson I had to go. We said goodbye and Tyson went back to crafting a sword. I miss the big guy. I pulled on some shoes and went down to the blazing fire. And of course the usual Clarisse's deluxe 'I will kill you' glare. I sat down next to Annabeth right when Conner tripped his brother. I laughed because his face was 3 inches away from the fire.

"Today! We tell a story of a legend...that is supposedly living." Everyone waitied for him to tell us what it was. " The legend of a Half-blood who was mostly god, a Daughter of Poseidon AND Hades. She's so dangerous she has her own legendary weapons. A bow made from the depths of the sea in the Forges of Poseidon and blessed by the Naiads, She has the original Scarf of Aphrodite, she took it and made it her own by adding death perfume that will kill anything in it's way, except her, a ribbon that makes you fall asleep, a gift from Nemesis to her, A sword...Very similar to our own Percy Jackson's sword. But is instead named Tsunami, a tiara made from the Dryads with the finest silks and roses that never die, Last a whip, made in the underworld curses by the Kindly Ones and made from the River Styx. Some say she wanders around the woods endlessly fighting off any monster she can. Also legend has it that she will kill the Titan of Time for good on December 21st, 2012. December 21 is her birthday. And 2012 is supposed to be doomsday but that desicion is up to her. It will either be the rise or fall of Olympus itself. She rides on her very own hellhound. She has mastered the Kindly Ones and Cerberus. She is THEE most dangerous being alive. Or so to speak. Her name is Osiris Aviotauri!"

"Anything else?" Chiron asked.

"No that's the end of the legend. Or as much as we know." Conner said.

"Oh." The campfire was almost 15 feet tall and a light purple which meant people were interested while Mr.D nonchalantly slept on his log. Chiron dismissed us to our cabins and we all slumped off. As tired as I was I didn't want to go to sleep. For some odd reason the fact that there was someone out there who was also a child of Poseidon bothered me. I thought I was an only child, but sadly that is not the case. I had TWO siblings...TWO. I just don't know what to think of it, it angered me...sort of. At first I didn't even like the idea of Tyson being my brother at first. But I warmed up to him quick. I entered my cabin and as I smelled the warm ocean breeze of my cabin and the sound of the fountain in the back calmed me and I could fall asleep.

My dream started off like this: The camp was under attack from a bunch of hellhounds. We were in the middle of attacking them when a blur about 16 feet tall came in with someone or something on it's back and the figure started killing all the hellhounds in 10 seconds. 10 seconds later it was gone. Everyone wondered who it was except Annabeth.

"What was that?" I asked her as all the monsters exploded into dust.

"The pressence." She said.

"The pressence of what?" I asked waving my hand in front of her blank gray eyes.

"The pressense of Osiris Aviotauri." And then suddenly I woke up.

"Woah." Was all I could say because I could still almost feel that pressese. It was a very strong aura. One that even Smelly Gabe couldn't fix.

* * *

So did you enjoy it? One thing about me reveiws mean the WORLD to me. If it's a flare then it's ok I learn from everyone's flares and I try to make it better but if you loved it I still try to make it better! LOVE or HATE reveiw it. Please!


End file.
